Flames Of Desire
by DarkMoonX
Summary: COMPLETE. Sequel to Cascading Through Ice.Jacob and Edward have agreed to not see each other but Jacob has come to the realization that he is falling for him.Though the pack now knows about their relationship Jacob is determined to be with Edward.
1. One

**A/N: **Okay, so I have officially re-edited everything in this fanfic so far. I have also changed something major in Chapters 14-16. I didn't change too much dialogue or anything, but the plot is different. I'll explain that later on in Chapter 14. I hope you like this revision. It was necessary and now I can continue on with the fic. Other than that, I have finally gotten my inspiration back for this story. May, 2009, can you believe that? My sincerest apologies to all of you for not finishing! I still hate the Twilight books (with the exception of the first one) but I don't hate this fic, nor Edward and Jacob. I suppose life without Bella is good after all.

Well, you guys asked for it. Here is part two to Cascading Through Ice. This would not be possible at all had you guys not given me such fantastic reviews. Anyway, hope you like its sequel.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Tuesday, November 26****th****, 2006**

**-Jacob-**

I ran my hands through my hair as I paced the floor. Two weeks. Two weeks away from him and already I was going insane. My body felt the constant need for him. He was like a damn addiction, and that bothered me. More than that, all of the pack knew now. About a week ago, after I had told Seth face to face, the Vampire that had attacked me that night over a month ago was back. We all smelled him near the area and had to phase. And man did the shock hit me like a bullet. More like ten million bullets. I felt like shooting my brains out.

They would never let me live this one down. They had seen everything. Anything I tried to force out came about easily when I slipped up thinking about him. Every day this past week the thoughts of me on top of a Vampire scourged their minds. Many of them seem disgusted but a few were understanding. Seth was one of those few, which I took as surprising. I had talked to him more about it than anyone else and dad refused to talk about.

_"Now Jacob," he had said to me. "I'm not disappointed in your decision of who you prefer. It's _what _you prefer."_

I shook my head at his words. If Edward wasn't a Vampire then it wouldn't have made things so difficult. A Werewolf and a Vampire.

I reached up to the scar on my neck. It was faded but still there. He hadn't bitten me that last night that I was with him, that last night that I had seen him. But I almost wished that he had. If we were both Vampires, then maybe that would make things easier. But I also didn't know about that. Was I willing to give up my human life? Not at all. It was something I didn't want to give up yet had considered for a few minutes. Besides, with me being a Werewolf, or Shapeshifter, I didn't know how my body would react with being a Vampire too. Would it be like mixing the wrong chemicals in a lab class? What if I exploded? Well, that was a bit far fetched but if Vampires and Werewolves could exist then anything was possible.

"Hey Jake!" Dad called from the other room. I rolled my eyes and sighed as I walked out of my room. "Seth's here," he said, wheeling himself out of the way and into the kitchen.

"Hey Seth," I said, a bit unenthusiastically.

"Nice to see you, too," he said.

"Sorry. Want to come out to the garage? I need to work on the bikes."

"Yeah."

He followed me out the door and down to the garage, where a couple of dirt bikes sat.

"So who sent you this time?" I asked, not looking at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I pursed my lips in agitation. "One of the guy's sent you here to get more shit out of me, I know it."

"Come on, Jake, don't be paranoid. I'm just here to keep you company."

"Oh so now I'm an obligation."

"I didn't say that," he said, a slight comical tone to his voice.

"Why are you really here, Seth?" I asked, grabbing a wrench off the table to unscrew a bolt off one of the wheels of a bike.

"I'm here to see how a friend is doing," he said coolly.

I nodded my head, aggravated. I unscrewed the bolt and placed it beside me on the ground, then went to unscrew the other.

"So how _are_ you doing, Jake?"

I grunted in frustration. "You know, I wish people'd stop asking me that."

"They're just concerned."

"Well stop having pity for me. I'm a damn human just like everyone else. I can't help what happened, alright?" My voice was rising and Seth looked down.

"Just get it out, Jake. If you talk about it-"

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it!" I yelled, throwing the wrench hard against the wall of the garage. Closing my eyes, I brushed my hands back into my hair, still squatting on the ground.

"See ya round' Jake," Seth said, his voice now apathetic.

My breathing was raspy and when I heard him leave I realized just how much this was making me something different, something angry, something broken. Like a wild animal, the animal within me. I swallowed hard, my body rocking gently against the bike. I let the tears spill down my face. No sense in letting them build up. After all, it's not like I cried that often anyway. That was what was so fucked up. That I let him get to me this much. That I let him rule my life. That, deeply and truly inside of me, I knew that it was more than lust, more than need. I was falling for him.


	2. Two

**Chapter 2 – that same day**

**-Edward-**

"I can't go back to how I used to be."

Alice looked at me with no expression as I said this. "Sure you can," she said, a bit cocky. "You're still the same, gloomy Edward. What's changed?"

I looked down and she sighed softly before sitting beside me.

"You know, maybe you did the right thing. It may hurt you both but in the end it helps both sides."

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window as the rain spilled down its glossy pane. "That's the only thing keeping us apart," I said. "If it wasn't for this 'division' between us then we could be together. That and the human thing, I guess."

"Do you even want to be with him?" She asked, a bit rudely.

"I don't know," I sighed. "I'm so confused."

She raised her brows and looked away. "Imagine that."

"Look Alice, I need comfort. If you can't talk with me about this then just go."

"It's not that. It's just that I don't know what you see in him."

"It's because you can't see him at all."

She crossed her arms and pursed her lips, her chin held high. "And what if that makes me nervous? You're fuzzy when you're around him."

"I'm a grown man, you know. I can take care of myself."

"I know, Edward. I just worry sometimes."

I turned around and looked her in the eyes. "What would _you_ do?"

"I can't believe you just asked me that," she replied.

I rolled my eyes slightly at her childishness.

"Oh come on, Edward, can't you read my mind? I don't know what I would do in this situation. It's not my problem."

"Yet you feel the need to tell me that you don't think we should be together," I stated.

"You know, just forget it. Do whatever the hell you want." She turned to walk away but I caught her arm.

"Alice," I whispered. "Please, I need you right now. I need your help."

She turned, jerking her arm away from my grip. "You know I'm here for you."

"Thank-you. Do you think that I should tell Carlisle about this?"

"If you plan on staying with Jacob then you can't keep hiding it. He already knows that something is up."

"I feel like a jerk for abandoning you guys."

"You haven't abandoned us, Edward," she said, a sigh in her voice. "That's why you have this cabin out here. To get away from us."

I looked over at the doorway of the bedroom, a memory coming back to me. "I shouldn't have been out here that day before he came," I sighed.

"Nothing you can do about it now," she said, making her way to the kitchen and looking in the fridge.

She shook her head as she observed the food inside. I waited for her smart remark.

"Man, you do have it bad for him," she said, shutting the fridge and making her way back to the window.

"I don't care anymore. I don't care what you think or anyone else for that matter."

"Well, you know you scared him off that night," she put out. "Or did you forget?"

"You think I don't know that?" I was becoming a bit frustrated with her. Though she wasn't helping she was the only one that understood.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked, picking at her fingernails. "Think he'll come crawling back?"

"I know him well enough to know that he would. I'll wait and talk to Carlisle tomorrow. I need to think."

"Well," she started. "You know where to find me."

I nodded and heard her footsteps thudding on the floor as she left, closing the door behind her. The sky was darkening but something stirred within me. Some desire inside jerked me toward the trees that I couldn't keep my eyes from. I could faintly smell him under my nose, though I couldn't tell if it was from memory or from his actual presence, which was driving me insane either way. The memories of him, on top of him, he on me, I couldn't erase them. I had to know. I had to have him. Even if I had to go to La Push to find him. I had to have him. _Now_.


	3. Three

**Chapter 3 – that same day**

**-Jacob-**

I felt him watching me. I felt him there. My insides burned with passion and desire beyond words. I had left my house earlier to come back to Forks. After apologizing to Seth, I asked him to lie about where I was going. My pack wasn't going to let me go off with a Vampire again, but I wasn't a baby. I could take care of my damn self. Seth was the only one who seemed to understand, even though I had blown up on him earlier. I had gone after him during my stupid little crying episode. I was so hysterical that I had persuaded him to lie for me.

And now here I was, his smell within my range, his body within my grasp. Was this lust or love? I couldn't figure it out.

"Fuck," I whispered, unable to pin point his location. The air was cold and the sky was nearly dark.

"That's not the only reason you came out here now is it?" His voice was low and deep behind me. I turned swiftly upon hearing him, but I also stammered backward, my defense kicking in.

"It's okay," he said, looking down. "I fed earlier."

"I know you didn't mean it that night," I said.

"Why did you come back? Aren't they following you?"

I smiled crookedly and bit my lip. "I got Seth to cover for me."

He raised a brow. "So you did tell someone."

"The whole damn pack knows. He's just the one who doesn't seem totally disgusted by the idea." I put my hands in my pockets.

"So did you want to talk or were you heading back to La Push?"

My eyes widened a bit. "I was coming to find you. Wait, what the hell are _you_ doing out here anyway?"

He moved his eyes off me, his expression changing. "Well, I thought I sensed you out here."

"You sensed right."

He smiled and it nearly drove me insane. Just looking at him made my body shudder. I took a step toward him.

"Maybe we should.." he started but hesitated.

"Just one more time?" I finished.

"Yes," he said, his teeth grounding together. I knew that it was taking everything within his own will to keep in control, to keep from lunging toward me.

"Just one more time couldn't hurt anything, right?" I said.

His face winced in pain as he swallowed hard, his expression sad. "Why aren't afraid of me?"

"Why aren't you afraid of_ me_?" I rebounded.

"You can't answer a question with a question."

"But you already know my answer."

"Show it to me," he said, his voice husky in the night air.

I locked my brown eyes onto his and stared intently as I thought of all the memories of us in his bed. His own gaze held mine as we shared the memories. Too bad he got the double fun. It was too much for both of us but mostly for him.

Without any word of warning he closed the distance between us in a quick, swift motion and slammed me up against a tree. Next thing I knew I felt his lips and tongue on my neck, which made me tense, though I had no intent on moving. He noticed my tension, aware of our last encounter, his teeth nearly on my flesh, so he moved to my face. Embracing it with his hands, he kissed my lips, exploring my mouth with his tongue. His hands moved to the places burning most with desire and I smiled, closing my eyes, as I felt him roving my body. It's what I wanted, needed, to be touched by him, by this vampire.

He pressed himself against me, which made me whine softly. "Ed-Edward," I stammered.

"What's wrong?" He looked up at me, his eyes a bit concerned.

My eyes were still closed but I could feel the parchness in my throat.

"Oh," he reacted. "My apologies. Maybe we should move this to somewhere more private."

I rolled my eyes but was glad that he had suggested the idea. He knew that I was thirsty. I hadn't drank anything since I had left the house and though I was glad to feel him in my arms I couldn't keep going with a dry mouth, especially when his tongue made me aware of how thirsty I really was.

When we came to his cabin he immediately pulled a Dr. Pepper out of the fridge. Gone two weeks and still a full bottle. Surprised he still kept anything in there. Still, I was glad for the drink. I had two glasses of the DP and a glass of water before my thirst was quenched.

"You really were thirsty," he stated.

"Yeah," I said, looking down. "I can understand why you were like that the other night.." I trailed off.

"It's much worse than going days without water. Trust me," he said, understanding what I was getting at.

"Is it worse than being away from me?"

"No," he replied. "I thought time had stopped while you were away. I feel like I've been here for years instead of two weeks."

I pursed my lips then raised my brows. "Well, you know what they say. Make up for lost time."

He smiled crookedly at me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want or need this tension between us and his damn smiles were driving me insane. I took my shirt off and threw it on the floor, then kissed him hard on his lips. He nearly toppled over but, graceful as he was, he balanced himself and embraced me close. I practically pushed him all the way to the bedroom, attacking his neck with my lips and tongue, even nipping at his skin with my teeth.

I pushed him onto the bed once we were there and took off his shirt. Then I unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down his legs. He sat up to take off his shoes but I only pushed him back down, hard. I stood and watched him, his lips smiling crookedly, as I slid my own pants down onto the floor, taking with it the last material covering the part he wanted most.

I moved to sit on top of him, both of us in the middle of the bed, and leaned down to kiss his lips. A soft moan passed his lips as I made my way back to his neck. I felt his hands on my back, pressing me into him, molding us once again.


	4. Four

A/N: I really appreciate the reviews guys. Thanks so much!

To MadnessWithAPen: Hmm..Both Eddie and Jake take turns haha ;)

* * *

**Chapter 4 – that night**

**-Edward-**

"Jacob, are you okay?" I was watching him intently as he sat on the edge of the bed, slumped over.

"I'll be fine," he muttered low, barely a whisper but I caught it.

I raised my head as I saw what was wrong with him. He was thinking about how big of a mistake this was, yet again. I just wanted to be with him. He wanted to make things right, for everyone.

"Jacob, you need to stop thinking about pleasing others."

"Easy for you to say," he scowled, angry. "You don't have others that can see _your_ thoughts. None of your family know about this. And no doubt they'll make less of a deal about it than my stupid pack."

I raised my brows. "What would make you think that my family would want this?"

"If Alice doesn't care then why should the rest? Besides, you don't have a whole pack of people flocking after you."

"They didn't flock after you out here now did they?" I asked, matter of factly.

"No, but they won't leave me alone when I'm around. They don't know where I am when I'm not a Wolf. I've made them all angry, especially when they found out. It took everything within me to convince Seth to let me go."

"Like the Capulets and the Montagues," I sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"Romeo and Juliet," I replied.

He rolled his eyes. "You're such a weirdo."

"And you're not?" I asked.

"Do you even go to school?" he asked.

"What sprouted that question?" I asked, surprised.

"Just wondering," he replied. "Romeo and Juliet reminded me of it."

"I haven't gone to school lately, no."

"Why not?"

"It's not really necessary. I've had too many years of school as it is. Why keep going? We only go because it's the 'human' thing to do. We can't let people know about us."

"Well, duh."

"You asked."

"I asked why _you_ don't go to school, not why you deem it necessary to go."

"In case you didn't know," I said coolly, pausing before continuing. "So do _you_ go to school?"

"Yes, I've gone back, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"It's complicated."

"Well, we certainly don't need any more of that," I said and he smiled.

"Maybe that's my problem," he said, looking down. "I'm disappointing everyone by causing complications, and it's affecting me."

"No, Jacob, your problem is that you fail to be who you are."

He looked over at me, a bit offended. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you won't stand for what you want because you're afraid of disappointing your pack."

"If I fail my pack I fail period. End of story."

"That's not true," I said. Then I took him by his shoulders, making him look at me. "Believe it or not there are more important things in this world than your pack. Have you ever considered becoming your own pack?"

"Of course I've considered it. But Sam is the leader."

"Not from what you've told me or from what I've seen."

He narrowed his eyes at me and looked away from my glare.

"Believe it or not you _are_ the rightful leader. The true Alpha Wolf," I whispered.

"Sam is a better leader than I could ever be," he said, staring in front of him.

"I don't believe you when you say that. I think you've scared your way into believing that."

He shook his head, turning his head away. He was getting angry and I wasn't helping. So instead I pressed my lips to his neck, which made him jump slightly. I parted my lips and tasted his skin with my tongue, which now had goose bumps.

"You keep doing that and we'll have to have a second round," he said, a smile in his voice.

At least I could better his mood within seconds. I wound my arms around his shoulders and pulled him down onto me, his back against my chest. "Why not," I whispered.

He swallowed. "I never would have thought I'd be in this position right now," he said.

"Well, you are now."

"Thanks for pointing it out," he said sarcastically.

"Anytime."

There was silence for a while as he laid against me. As far as I knew, I didn't want the moment to end. Holding him in my arms sent a feeling through me, something that I couldn't rid of. I needed him. It was becoming constant. His mind..it was beautiful. He was so much more than he thought of himself, so interesting and full of life.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, his voice a bit hoarse. I knew he was on the verge of falling asleep.

"I'm thinking about you," I replied softly.

The silence waned again and soon I heard him breathing deeply against me. He dreamed of nothing, his mind too early in sleep to fabricate anything. I swallowed hard. I was in way too deep. I wished for once that I could go to sleep, to close my eyes and dream of him, to lay beside him and fall and then wake with him in my arms. But I couldn't..What could I do for him? Be for him? I wanted to be there for him. Why? I was concerned about him because I cared about him. But it was more than that, went deeper.

I looked at him from above, sleeping heavily on my chest. His dark hair was close to my lips and I could smell the mixture of earth and natural oil from his skin. It smelled good, too. I nuzzled my lips in his hair, feeling it soft against my lips. I closed my eyes against it. It was too much to embrace. It simply wasn't enough to hold him, to have sex with him. I wanted more, to say more. I just didn't know how.

Within that moment, with the air still and the world quiet, with his even breathing coaxing my feelings, unraveling them from within, I opened my mouth slightly against his hair and whispered softly to him.

"I love you."


	5. Five

**Chapter 5 – Monday, November 27****th****, 2006**

**-Jacob-**

"Not so rough," was all I heard him say as my dream was shattered from me. My eyes flew open, seeing him there right beside me.

"What?" I asked, my sleepy mood already shifting to grumpy.

He smiled lightly. "You were dreaming."

"I know," I said sharply. "You just woke me up from it."

"You were playing too roughly with me." He flashed a smile again.

I raised a brow and shook my head. "I can't even escape you in my dreams."

"I'll say," he said, raising both his brows. "I could have gotten off just sitting there reading your thoughts."

I rolled my eyes. Yeah right, like I did _that_ much for him.

"You do," he said.

"Stay out of my head," I growled.

"It's not like I can just shut it off."

I looked around the room, noticing that it was brighter. "What time is it?" I asked.

"11:30."

"Shit. I never oversleep."

He raised a brow. "You're a teenager. Don't you sleep to grow or something?"

"Yeah, but it's not like I spend my whole day sleeping, and I do enough growing when I'm awake." I paused for a moment, pondering something. "Isn't that a bit odd?"

"What?" he asked.

I sat up, straightening my back. "You know, doing it with a teenager."

He smiled. "No."

"Honest?"

"Yes."

I shrugged, suddenly curious. "Then what does that make you? You look a little older than me but how old are you really?"

His lips broadened into a huge grin that made my skin crawl. "Technically," he started. "I am one-hundred and four years old."

My mouth hung slightly open for a moment. It disturbed me a bit. I didn't know what to think. This also seemed to bother him because his smile quickly faded as he looked down. I suddenly felt guilty.

"What the hell does a one-hundred and four year old vampire want with a sixteen-year old guy?"

He looked away, a bit taken aback. I didn't actually intend for the question to be serious but he took it harder than I thought he would. Then he turned, resting his blue eyes on me.

"You're much more than just a sixteen year old guy."

I scratched my head, unsure of what to say. "Thanks?"

He smiled broadly and that made me smile too.

"So," I started. "You said you were seventeen when you were changed, right?"

"Yes, and still physically only a year older than you."

"Wow," I said. "Well, that's good, you know."

He looked down, the smile still on his lips. "Yeah, I suppose it is."

"You don't age though." It wasn't a question. I was pointing out the obvious, but I had to say it anyway. These things needed to be said aloud. "Eternal life."

He swallowed, not speaking.

"Does that bother you?" I asked, looking towards the window, which was bright.

"Not right now," he said quietly.

I nodded my head, unable to really smile, though I liked his last response. I guess it sort of bothered me that he couldn't live like a human. I had that choice, he didn't. My Wolf form allowed my age to freeze, much like Edward, but I could start aging if I wanted to, if I didn't phase anymore at all. He didn't have that option. He would always be the same.

"You may not want to be with me in the future," he started. "If you ever wanted to age you could do so without me being in the way."

"You're not in my way," I grumbled. "If I wanted to age then I'd just do it. I have to be with the pack."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "If one day you decided to make a pack of your own-"

"I won't," I said.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Okay." He looked at me, a brow raised. "That's a great reason."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I don't want to mess up the pack by separating. Even though I _am_ the true leader by blood."

He smiled, his eyes suddenly dark. "Exactly," he said.

"What are you suggesting?"

"You're the true leader, Jacob. Take it."

"Maybe I don't want to be a leader." My voice was rising and my anger was starting up.

"Then we'll never be together. Your pack will always stand in the way."

"Fucking pressure."

"I'm not trying to pressure you, but we can't make it work this way. Both of our sides are divided. The treaty compromises peace, but it won't make them get along."

"Maybe we can make them get along."

"A whole pack? A whole family of Vampires? I don't see it happening."

"No," I started, suddenly coming up with an idea. "Maybe we can gradually make them see, make them get along."

He paused, looking thoughtful. "We can try. Your pack knows at least."

"What about your family? Don't they know?"

"They suspect something. Whenever I go to the house they complain about my smell. I've refused to tell them and they don't like my dishonesty." He paused, then looked at me. "Hasn't your pack smelled me on you?" he asked.

"Yeah. They thought I was hunting down that Vampire at first. I told them all sorts of shit and they believe it. Until I phased around them. Then they knew everything."

"Looks like both of our families can't trust us now."

"Well, maybe your family will handle it better. Alice knows at least. Right?" I glared at him, wondering if he had been truthful before.

"Yes," he smiled. "I told Alice that I would talk with Carlisle today."

"Then maybe I should go." I moved to get up and so did he.

I pulled on my boxers and pants, but as I moved to get my shirt Edward grabbed it. Already dressed, he glared at me, his hand now resting on my wrist.

"I'm sorry," he said. "For everything I've put you through."

I looked down, unsure of what to say. "You haven't done anything."

"Yes, I did. I started everything between us. I don't regret saving you but I feel like I've pressured you into this."

"You didn't," I sighed. "It was me just as much as it was you. _I_ was the one that came looking for _you_ after it happened."

He smiled crookedly, nodding. "I suppose we can agree that we both felt the same way in the beginning."

"Something like that."

"I hate that we're in this situation. It wouldn't be like this if we were both just complete humans."

"I know, but I think that's what drew me to you more," I said, narrowing my eyes in curiosity.

"What?"

"The fact that you were a Vampire, even though I despised you before."

His smile was faint on his lips as he reached down to plant a kiss on my neck. I felt my heart beat faster and my temperature rise. That always happened when he kissed my neck. Hell, it sent a thrill through me.

His smile deepened on my skin as I held his shoulders with my hands. He licked and kissed the skin at the base of my neck. It felt good, even when he started sucking, but I had to stop him when he started doing that.

"Hey whoa, do you want the guys to see hickies on my neck?"I asked.

He chuckled softly as he straightened up. Taking my chin under his hand, he kissed my lips softly instead. "At least I left some marks where they can't see them," he said darkly.

I raised my brows, my eyes wide. "Yeah, you did. Plenty of them."

And there was his crooked smile again, making it harder to leave. I quickly pulled my shirt away from him and put it on before we could continue any further.

"So, you talk to your family and I'll stay away for a couple of days, I guess."

"Yes," he smiled. "Go to school. It's good for you."

"Hey, you're still seventeen. _You_ should be in school."

He rolled his eyes to the side, smiling. "Get out of here," he said, waving me off.

I stood in front of him, about to leave, when he suddenly embraced me. This was more than just a goodbye hug. It was comforting, full of love. I closed my eyes against his neck, holding him like he did me. I felt his hand move to my hair and I gently kissed his neck.

"Be careful," he whispered.

"You know I will," I said back, softly.

Then I pulled away from him, not looking at him, moving abruptly out of the room and through the front door. Once outside I started into a run, not looking back. What the hell was wrong with me? I stopped when I lost track of his smell.

Leaning against a tree, I closed my eyes. I rubbed my hands through my hair, planting my fingers there. I was in too deep now. There was no going back. What was it that attracted me to him? No, it wasn't lust, not anymore. What the hell made me wanting more every time I saw him? What was it about him that made me forget my problems, forget any standards that those I loved expected me to live by? I felt confused and lost. I was sure that it wasn't lust. It had to be something else. Had to be. Was I..in love with him?

I closed my eyes against the ray of sudden sunlight that filtered through the trees. I felt my heart beating fast, like a humming bird. Would I..die for him? I knew the answer. I knew it as I walked away, accepted it quickly. I had gotten in too deep and I couldn't deny the fact that I would give my life for him.

What a long fight this would be.


	6. Six

**Chapter 6 **

**-Edward-**

"What did you want to talk with me about, Edward?" Carlisle asked, both of us standing outside on the steps of the porch. I wanted some privacy and knew I would only get it outside, away from any possible listening ears.

I popped my knuckles, which made Carlisle look at me a bit strangely. "Well," I started. "It's like this." I sighed, unable to finish. How would he ever believe this? Understand, yes, but Carlisle was also quick to take precaution if needed.

"What's wrong, Edward?" he asked gently. "You've been distant for months."

"What do you think of wolves?" I asked suddenly, trying to take a gradual approach.

He looked surprised. "Well," he hesitated. "Wolves are exceptional creatures."

I nodded once. "What about _were_wolves?" I asked.

He raised a brow at this one. "Well, seeing as they are really humans, they exceed normal wolves."

"But are you against them?"

"What are you getting at, Edward?"

I sighed, almost shocked at what I was trying to say. I turned to look at him and braced myself. "Werewolves are different than.._S__hape-shifters_, aren't they?"

"Yes. If you're speaking of the ones on the Quileute reserve then yes, they are Shape-shifters."

I hadn't used the term Shape-shifters with Jacob yet. It was something that Carlisle and I both knew of. If they were real werewolves then they would be out of control.

"Yes," I said. "The Quileute reserve.."

He narrowed his eyes at me. He had no idea what was coming. His mind was a bit confused at my sudden nature.

"What if," I started. "I told you that I knew one of the Shape-shifters from the Quileute reserve in La Push?" That was sudden and Carlisle looked a bit shocked.

"You know about our past, Edward," he said.

"I know," I said. "I haven't actually been on their land."

"I'm a bit confused."

"I know. I'm sorry, I'm trying here."

"Why don't you just tell me what it is. If it has to do with one of them then I need to know."

"There's not any kind of danger." That was a partial lie. As long as I stayed off their land there was no danger, and if Jacob kept seeing me then it may start an uproar.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

It was the second time that he had to repeat it and I was getting annoyed at myself, so I just said the next words out of my mouth.

"Jacob Black and I are friends," I blurted.

He looked at me, surprised. "A Shape-shifter?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Is that all?" he asked.

I was a bit relieved that he wasn't against it, for now. "Carlisle, you've always told me to go with my feelings on things. As Vampires, our feelings aren't as.._vivid_." It was the only thing I had.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Well, something happened."

He nodded for me to go on.

"I got involved with one of them."

This time he didn't nod. "You said you were friends."

"Yes," I said. "But.._more_ than just friends." That was it. I had finally got it out.

His expression went from confused to surprised within seconds but I was surprised that he wasn't shocked.

"Edward.."

"This is all my fault," I said, looking down.

"Edward, look at me."

I did, my expression apathetic.

"Now," he said. "Calmly tell me everything."

* * *

About an hour later, after sitting on the steps of the porch, our conversation finally came to an end. Surprisingly, Carlisle didn't take it as hard as I thought he would. For someone over three-hundred years old, he had seen it all, so the situation that I was in, with me liking a guy, really came to no shock to him. In fact, he was quite understanding.

I had told him everything, except for the details of Jacob and I being together, from my recent withdrawing feelings before I had met him to that very night that I had saved him. I told him that Alice knew and also that his whole pack knew. More than anything I think that he was a bit let down by being left in the dark about it but he had said that he couldn't blame me for not saying anything about a situation like this.

"I'm sorry," I said as we stood to our feet.

"For what?" he asked.

"For not coming to you sooner. I knew that you out of all people could help lift this a little."

"Don't fret over it, Edward. I understand how difficult it was to tell me."

"What should I do?" I asked.

"Well, you can either let it go or encourage it. Looks like you want to do both."

"I just don't know what would be best. I can't help that I got into this. It just happened."

"So he hasn't actually _imprinted_ on you has he?"

"I don't think so. When he first saw me he practical loathed me. When one of them imprints it's sort of like a love at first sight thing."

Carlisle nodded. "Well," he started. "He is still a human. His ability to change hinders him from aging. That makes things okay for you guys, but there's still the fact that he's a Shape-shifter and you a Vampire, making things difficult for both sides. It could work but then you also have the issue of him imprinting one day."

I stood there, aware of what he had said. I was so aware of it that I had taken good care to bury the fact back into my mind, to not bring it up, yet Carlisle brought it back to my attention. I closed my eyes, a hint of jealousy coming to me, for no reason. Jacob hadn't imprinted yet but I had already felt the jealousy hit me before it would happen. I didn't even know if it _would_ happen, but I was acutely aware of the futuristic possibility.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"I love him, Carlisle," I whispered. "I didn't want to admit it but..I do."

He stared back at me and I sighed. He was at a loss.

"I suppose I'll tell Esme," I said.

"If you want I can tell her for you."

"No," I said. "It's my problem. I'll tell everyone myself. Just..not at the same time. We can have a family discussion afterward."


	7. Seven

**Chapter 7 – Friday, December 1****st****, 2006**

**-Jacob-**

I didn't go back to school like Edward wanted me to. I spent most of my days alone, either on the beach or in the house or working on vehicles. During the course of the week, after the last time I was with Edward, I phased almost every day. The same vampire that had attacked me seemed to be on the loose in the area again. And he also seemed to be alone.

"Damn bloodsucker," I muttered to myself as I stood on the beach. As I walked along the shore I kept getting faint smells of Edward, and I cursed myself for thinking about him so much.

It wasn't healthy and I began wondering if I should break it off with him. Forget that anything had ever happened. Then my heart thudded against my chest fast as I thought of him with me. I shook my head. No matter how much I didn't want this, it was too late now. Maybe I could move away, maybe I _could_ start my own pack, like Edward had said. It wasn't a bad idea and it was one that I had been thinking about for the past few days. If I separated and made my own pack then I could be free of having to follow, could be free of Sam.

As much as I wanted this idea to come true I couldn't bring myself to do it. I rubbed my eyes with my fingers, seeing the black spots behind my lids. I had strayed so far away from who I used to be; dropping out of school, fucking around with a Vampire, and becoming depressed. When I opened my eyes I jumped back and cursed.

"Jesus christ!" I yelled, seeing Edward right in front of my face.

He raised a brow as I took a step back, sliding my hands through my hair nervously. I looked around, my eyes widening, then looked back to him.

"Are you fucking insane?" I yelled again. "Are you really that stupid enough to come here? Either that or you have really big balls to do so. Christ!" I turned around, my hands on my head.

"Well," I heard him say. "You should know about that last part."

My eyes widened again as I turned toward him, reacting to his statement. I looked down, a bit shocked. I suddenly shook my head. "You have to go. _Now_," I said, my brows raised.

He sniffed the air and closed his eyes. "I'll go because they know I'm here. But Jacob," he paused, his eyes still closed. "This is becoming too much for me. I had to see you today or else I would have gone insane, possibly.." he stopped, hesitating.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing."

"Tell me!" I was getting worked up. Whatever reason he was here for, I had a right to know.

"I know," he said. "It's all my fault. There's no time. I have to go."

In a flash he turned and ran down the beach. Before I could fathom what was going on, he had turned and started into a run down the beach.

"Fucking bastard!" I yelled, so loud that my throat hurt afterward. I coughed to clear the sting and when I looked back up he was gone.

I felt confused. Had he really been there? He wasn't even there for a minute before he had left. Was it only a mirage? A figment of my imagination? I closed my eyes, hearing the approach of the pack behind me. No, it wasn't a mirage. He had been there, for real. And it had made me angry and full of questions waiting to be answered.

"Jacob!"

I turned around to see Sam behind me.

"Which way did he go?"

His stare into my eyes was hard, bearing down onto me. But I didn't speak, didn't change expressions. Only returned the hard glare back to him. At this he narrowed his eyes and slowed his pace as he neared closer.

"Jacob," he started. "Is this your-"

"Yes," I replied, understanding his question before he even asked it.

"Why did he come here?" he demanded. The other guys were nearing behind him.

"He wanted to see me," I said, not really knowing if it was a lie or not.

"Well, maybe we should track him down and lay out a few rules for him," he growled.

"Let him be," I hissed.

Sam was at a loss of words but his face expressed what he felt inside; anger, betrayal and disgust. "I never would have expected this, in a million years, from you Jacob Black," he said, his voice expressing his rage. "You have both broken the treaty."

"If you wanted him that bad then why didn't you phase?" I asked.

"Because his scent was hard to pick up. Quil here came to me about him being here. He had spotted him approaching the reserve."

I narrowed my eyes. "You couldn't smell him? Why?"

Sam turned toward the ocean and sighed before turning his head to face me. "He smelled too much like you." He spat on the ground and made a look of disgust.

I looked down, my mind running like a pinwheel, full of questions, emotions, and confusion. I suddenly backed up, away from the pack.

Sam looked back, feeling my retreat. "Jacob?"

"I have to go," I said.

Before I knew it Sam's hands were fisted into my jacket. He was shaking me, his face full of anger.

"You are willing to risk your life, who you are, both as a man and a Wolf, to be with some leech?"

The guys behind him looked at one another, noting Sam's aggressive behavior.

I only stared at him when he stopped shaking me. My expression was hard and cold and my breathing rough but even.

"Yes," I said, loudly.

He suddenly let me go and I stumbled back a few feet.

"Fine," he said. "Go, be a part of what we hate. Become your greatest enemy. Perhaps, when _he_ bites you, you'll end up dead or have some sense knocked into your head."

Sam turned to walk away but the next words that flowed out of my mouth stopped him in his tracks.

"I won't be coming back," I said "As part of your pack."

_What the hell am I doing?_

Sam only looked at me, his eyes widened in shock.

"I am the Alpha male, the true leader of this pack. But I won't take your place. I've decided to start my own."

I saw all of their widened faces as I said this. I was in too deep now. I had said too much.

Before any of them could speak, I turned and ran as fast as I could, shedding my shirt as I did so, and my pants. But this time I didn't bother packing them in the bag around my ankle. I was on my own now and I had just declared it openly. I didn't need their smell on me. I needed my own smell, a new smell. A smell of both Wolf and Vampire.

As I phased I ran as fast as I could out of the reserve but stopped on the edge. They had phased, because I heard them growling and howling in the distance. But I couldn't _hear_ them. They weren't in my head. The voices, like a schizophrenic cure, were gone. No one to share my thoughts and no one to tell me what to do. I grinned to myself and pushed myself toward Forks. Tonight Wolf and Vampire would unite as one.


	8. Eight

**Chapter 8 – that night**

**-Edward-**

It was dark when I felt him nearby. Only hours had passed since I had showed up at La Push, on the beach of the reserve earlier. Looking back at it now, I wondered what exactly was wrong with me. Why had I taken the risk to go there, just to see him? I closed my eyes against the answer. I was becoming obsessed with him. He stayed on my mind all day. It wasn't just him that I missed; not just his good looks and sarcastic humor. I started missing deeper parts of him, parts that others wouldn't see as in-depth as I did. I obsessed over parts of him that even he didn't realize were there. The way that he talked, the way that his face got angry or upset or happy, the way that he moved, and the way that his mood could change; it all got to me, made me think about every part. There were certain parts of him that I loved and those deep traits were one of them; voice, expressions, movement, and mood. They were getting to me and I craved every part that I missed.

Physically I was attracted to _every_ part of him and sexually I was attracted to his mood during that time more than anything. I loved his eyes, dark as they were, and his tan skin, but overall I loved his neck. And he knew that too. It went further than just being Vampire fetish. I loved kissing him there, making him nervous. But his neck, looking at where his beautiful face and shoulders connected, was just amazing to me. The chill bumps that would form there on his tan skin made him so real, so human and damn hot. His human part went beyond my obsession. If he wasn't human then I more than likely wouldn't have obsessed over him as much. But now I had let things go too far. I was, I knew, in a dangerous position, where obsession was overtaking me and if he ever wanted to leave me, I couldn't let him.

I looked up as I heard a rustle come from the trees. I had been leaning against the wall of my cabin but was now alert and poised. I knew that he had been watching me for a while now but it had taken him a bit of time to come out of hiding. I immediately thought of the events earlier in the day and cursed to myself.

When he emerged from the trees I was surprised to see him naked, except for a pair of faded jeans. He looked around him, then he faced me, coming closer all the while.

"Hello," I said, hoping to start a conversation. The air seemed tense. I knew he was mad.

"Cut the crap," he said. "Why the hell were you there today?"

I looked down, considering a moment. His emotions were going wild in his mind and when I found a new thought I raised a brow and almost smiled. He had become his own pack. The jeans also weren't his. He had just thought that one as I looked down at them.

"I just wanted to see you."

"With that other Vampire on the loose you risked coming to the reserve? Are you insane?"

"Yes," I replied. I had to admit that one. My obsessive streak had intervened.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You could have been killed. And even if they knew that it was only you, they would have threatened you, and things would have only gotten worse between me and them."

His voice was calmer but I knew that it was fatigue. He hadn't slept well the past week and his phasing was exhausting him.

"I'm sorry," I said softly. "It won't happen again."

He closed his eyes, becoming dizzy. I was so attuned to him that I sometimes knew what he was feeling or doing without reading his mind. I made my way toward him and took his arm.

"It probably wouldn't hurt to lay down a while," I said.

He opened his eyes and looked at me sleepily. He looked like he was on drugs and stumbled as he made his way to the door. Once inside he made no argument about laying down. In fact, as soon as he plopped down I thought he was about to fall asleep, but when he spoke I knew that he still felt tense.

"Earlier you said that you had to see me," he started, his words sluggish. "You said you would have gone insane but you never told me why or what else you would have done. What did you mean?"

I licked my lips and shook my head slightly, though he couldn't see me behind his closed lids. "Nothing. I meant nothing by it."

"No." He was sitting up now and had grabbed my shirt. He pulled me close and I fell onto the bed. "Tell me what the hell you meant," he demanded.

He was right, I couldn't keep this from him. If I was going to tell him earlier then I needed to say the rest now.

"It drove me to the point where I would have killed someone Jacob," I said, grabbing his wrists and shoving him off me.

"Why?"

"Because you're becoming a part of me and I hate being away from you."

"You may be let down one day. Don't you realize that?"

"You think I don't know that?" I said harshly. I had never let my voice raise this much with him. I think he found it a bit harsh for me.

I ran my hands through my hair, fisting the tendrils out of anger and frustration. Then I sat on the edge and slumped over, loosening my fingers. I suddenly felt him behind me, his forehead resting on my back, and I closed my eyes.

"I can't promise you that I'll always be with you, Edward," he said, more quietly now.

"I know. That's what scares me."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

"I feel so lost," he whispered. I felt him withdraw and heard a soft _thump_ as he plopped back onto the mattress.

I turned around to face him and ended up climbing on top of him. There was only one solution to this problem and it was something that I craved. I went for his neck and kissed him softly, opening my mouth as I did so, tasting his skin.

It didn't take long to arouse him this way and I knew, when he moved his hips against me, that he was turned on.

"I'm too tired, Edward," he said, his eyes sluggish.

"Your body is telling me otherwise." I reached down to grab at his erection through his pants.

"What the hell do you expect? Why don't you rape me in my sleep because I'm too tired and stressed right now."

"If I _rape_ you in your sleep then you'll only wake up moaning for more. Better to do this now."

"You really think so?" he asked.

"Shh," I said, grabbing his wrists and holding him down. "You're too tired. Don't speak," I said harshly.

He pursed his lips at that. At the moment, he didn't like feeling out of control. Even with all his fatigue he pushed me off him and against the headboard, which sort of shocked me. Then he grabbed my wrists and slammed them against the wood.

"My turn," he said.

"Thought you were too tired," I said.

"You want this, you'll get it," he said. "But not how it's usually done."

I raised a brow, my expression dark.

He was straddled on top of me, still holding me back, but let me go as he sat up straight.

"Take your shirt off," he demanded.

Hesitating, I leaned up slowly and took my shirt off, doing as he said.

He smiled faintly before undoing my pants. "Take them off," he said in a low voice.

I slid them down and set them aside, all the time looking at him.

"Good boy," he said, straddling me once again. "Maybe you should become a dog."

"I already sleep with one. Doesn't that count?"

I grunted as he shoved me back into the board hard. So he wanted to play rough.

He slid off his own pants and threw them on the floor. I gazed at him under the shadows of my eyes as he straddled me again. The feeling of him on top of me made me smile a bit.

"Don't get too comfortable," he said, taking my neck roughly in his hand.

I could see the muscles in his arms and shoulders, which looked so hot to me under his dark skin. His veins popped out a bit under his arms, one of those details that I obsessed over.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he said, roughly taking my face in both hands.

"I'm thinking how incredibly hot you look right now," I said, staring at him deeply.

"Is that so?" he asked. Then he smiled his lopsided smile that nearly drove me insane. "Lay down," he said harshly.

Some sense of pride overtook me and I didn't want to do what he had told me to do, but as I took too long to do it, he did it for me. Grabbing my shoulders, he slammed me down onto the bed, still straddling me.

"You can't stand not being in control, can you?" he asked. "Does it make you angry?"

"No," I grunted. "But I don't think you have what it takes to fuck me."

He leaned in close to my face, his expression serious, holding my wrists down again. "We'll see about that," he whispered.


	9. Nine

**Chapter 9 – Saturday, December 2****nd****, 2006**

**-Jacob-**

_"I think it may be too much for you."_

_ "No," he grunted. "It's great..don't stop."_

_ I thrusted again slowly, but his hips were moving too fast.  
"Faster," he whispered._

_ I smiled at him, giving in. His eyes closed when I leaned down to kiss his lips._

I woke in an instant, my body soaked in hot sweat. I gasped for fresh air then let it out deeply before running my hand through my hair.

Where was Edward? I looked around to see him gone. I was fully awake, as hot as it was, and got a little curious. I moved myself from the bed and put some boxers on that he kept in the drawer. A faint, dim light was visible in the other room, so I made my way to the door. It was hard to smell him sometimes, because we were starting to smell the same, but I knew that he was close by.

"Can't sleep?"

I turned sharply at the sound of his voice to see him standing just behind me.

"A bit jumpy aren't we? Didn't mean to startle you."

I rolled my eyes. "You didn't."

"Bad dream?" he asked, his eyes full of some sort of amusement.

"Far from it," I replied.

"Must be nice," he whispered.

"What?"

"To dream."

I looked down at his comment. He seemed a bit tense.

"It's okay," he said and my eyes averted back up to him. "I suppose I'm just a little jealous."

I raised my brows. "Jealous?"

"Well, I do have emotions."

"Thought maybe they were just needs."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Well.."

"You think I'm using you?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you're thinking it."

"Have you even told your family about us?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact I was going to tell you about that when you woke up."

"Really? So you did talk with them?" I asked.

"Mind if we lay on the bed?" he asked.

I threw him my lopsided smile and made my way through the doorway and onto the bed. I sat against the headboard, ready to listen to him, but instead he leaned over me and took my face in his hands. He kissed me deeply but I gave his chest a little shove back.

"Not right now, Edward. You're supposed to tell me what happened."

He smiled as he pulled away from me and I settled back.

"Well," he started. "Telling Carlisle was like a breeze. Alice already knew of course, Esme was understanding, Rosalie was disgusted, Emmett laughed, and Jasper didn't say anything."

"Nice diverse little family you've got there," I said sarcastically.

"But they know. That's the important thing. I think that they could get used to the idea."

I closed my eyes and cursed to myself. Then I cursed again because I knew that he was listening to my thoughts like a damn psychic.

"I know," he started, hesitating. "That one day you'll imprint. But I can't help but wanting to be with you anyway."

"I can't help it if I imprint. It'll probably never happen to me anyway. There are billions of people in the world. What's the chance of that one person being here?"

"Some of your pack has imprinted. Perhaps it's only a local thing."

"Whatever."

"No," he said, his voice deep. "Don't joke around."

"I wasn't."

"I know you. Your voice has that edge to it, on the verge of comical, serious. Something you do when you don't want to talk about it."

"So you think you know me?" I asked. "You think because you can read my mind that you've got me all figured out?"

"Yes," he whispered.

"You're full of it."

"No, I'm observant. And it hasn't just become a mind reading thing. I notice your expressions, your moods, your way of talking and moving.

"Gotta' say, that's a bit freaky, Ed," I mused, humoring myself.

He smiled, almost grinned, and looked away.

"What?" I asked, unaware that I was smiling back.

"Haven't been called Ed in a long time."

I laughed softly and looked down. "So everything is good with your family then?"

"Yes," he replied.

I nodded, keeping my eyes closed.

"Jacob," he started.

"Yeah?" I was growing tired again.

"Why did you think that I was just using you?"

At this I opened my eyes, only to see him staring blankly to the side.

"I guess I just..don't know if this is all for nothing. That maybe you think it's all for nothing."

"I need to be with you," he said.

"Give me a reason."

"Because I care for you."

"Is that all?" I asked tiredly.

He looked over at me, his eyes searching my face. He opened his mouth to speak but shook his head and looked away.

"Say what you were about to say."

"Jacob, I'm afraid of hurting myself."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't felt this way in a long time, and it's eating me alive because I want to be with you, but I'm afraid of losing you."

"You'll always have that fear that I'll imprint," I stated, fully realizing it as I said it.

"It may not bother you but it bothers me. I live each day anxiously, wondering if you've imprinted or not."

"I don't go anywhere to make that possible."

"I tried, Jacob, I really did," he said, ignoring my last statement.

I sat up. He was becoming a bit edgy. "Make sense, Edward."

He sighed. "I didn't want to fall for you but I did."

I swallowed hard, my lids droopy but awake. He was looking at me, waiting for a response. I didn't know what to say. What exactly was he saying?

"I love you. That's what I'm trying to say."

The shock sent heat through my body. Those words on his lips, those words that I had avoided saying on purpose. I didn't want it either but it had happened. It was enough proof, though. He wasn't using me for his own lustful needs. Quite the contrary.

"You don't have to love me back. I just want you to know how much I care for you."

"I understand," I said. "I care for you too but love..Hell I don't even know what it fully is. You've had a century to ponder it, feel it, embrace it. Me, I'm just a stupid teenager."

He smiled faintly. "Even I still struggle with it, in general. With people, things. You've really helped bring out the human side that still dwells within me. I've been cold for so long."

"Well you _are_ a Vampire," I joked.

"More than that," he said, serious. "I feel connected to you."

"You're just making this harder on yourself. If I do imprint-"

"I guess I'll endure it. I can't go back." He looked like, if he could, he would cry.

"Come here," I whispered.

Like a kid, he moved toward me and I embraced him against me, his head against my chest. I closed my eyes against his hair. He had never been so open nor so innocent with me before. It made me angry, sad, full of regret. But I only held him tighter as I thought about our situation, fully for the first time. He had just admitted that he loved me, which made me feel lighter than air, but the thought of me imprinting on someone one day scared the hell out of him. It made me nervous, too. I hated this for him, hated that he had to worry about it, hated that one day it might happen.

I hugged him closer to me and his hands tightened around my arms. I didn't want to, tried to force it away even, telling myself how big of a wuss that I was, but it came anyway. Just one though. Only one tear down my face.


	10. Ten

A/N: I like how this is turning out. Thanks so much for the reviews. By the way, since this chapter is a bit short, I thought I'd answer a few questions that have been asked that I haven't answered. And I do apologize for that. Here are the questions asked by reviewers. (Q) is for Question and (A) is for Answer:

**Cantar**- Q: **What's up with this no name vamp? He is totally the bad guy right?**

A**: **Yes, the vampire at the beginning of Cascading Through Ice, and who is mentioned in this fic, is indeed the bad guy. We may run into him at the end.

**MadnessWithAPen**- Q: **Oh by the way, who is tops...?**

A: That would be both. They switch it up. But, in all honesty you can imagine whoever you want to be tops. That's just how I view it in this fic.

**Animelover6000**- Q: **i wonder what is the plot behind all of this?**

A: Well, until I started writing this fic, there really wasn't a plot. But now I'm getting more involved with the story and am now seeing a storyline developing. I think there is more of a theme more than an actual plot.

**Raf** and **ChAssYLyNn- **Q: **Why can't Jasper be in the room?**

A: You'll find out in this chapter *wink*

**MadnessWithAPen**- Q: **Hey, ..so you're..gonna like..write the whole lemon write?**

A: I have no idea. Probably =]

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Sunday, December 3****rd****, 2006**

**-Edward-**

"So Edward, would you kindly tell me why I saw you and Jacob together in some lone apartment building?"

I looked up at Alice from the piano as she walked up to me, a funny look of confusion on my face. What had she been seeing?

"Don't feel like telling?" she said, and rolled her eyes. "Look Edward, you can't just run out on your family for some dog. You're totally breaking the rules."

I was at a loss since she hadn't even let me speak to begin with so I shot out a quick response. "I have no idea what drugs you've been taking but I haven't planned on leaving to go anywhere with Jacob."

"Not what I saw," she said, raising her brows as she looked down.

"What exactly did you see?" I asked, curious.

She put her hand on her hip and looked up at me. "Don't you know already?"

"It's vague."

She narrowed her eyes at me. Sometimes she blocked things from my view but I had also gotten in the habit of blocking everyone around me. If I didn't want to read into someone's mind I didn't have to. I had learned, with my ability, to disconnect my own mind from another's. And when I did that it usually took a few seconds for my mind to revert back.

"I saw you and Jacob living in an apartment together, somewhere in a city," she continued on.

"Really?"

"Yes." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, now that you gave me the idea that doesn't sound like too bad of a plan."

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "Edward! You can't do this. It goes against-"

"Against what?" I asked sharply, cutting her off. "Against the rules of _Vampires_, against _Werewolves_? For your information they're not even real Werewolves. They're Shape-shifters."

"Let's not look at technicalities. The fact of our indecent history still remains. And the treaty."

"You know what, you're exactly right, Alice. It _is_ history, something that was in the past. Me and Jacob are renewing the friendship between Vampire and Wolf, without the help of a treaty."

She shook her head, about to speak again, but I cut her off once more.

"Since when is it a crime for a Shape-shifter, or Werewolf, and a Vampire to be friends?"

"But you're not just 'friends' Edward. You're lovers." She rolled her eyes at that last comment.

"Does it bother you?"

"Not entirely, but what will people say? It'll be difficult, Edward, especially with him still being human."

"I'm willing to take that risk."

"You really love him that much?" she asked, her voice toning down.

"Yes," I said quietly.

There was a pause between us but I read what was going on in her mind. She understood our predicament but she pondered over my safety.

"Don't worry, Alice," I whispered, taking her shoulders in my hands. "I can take care of myself."

She embraced me and I hugged her close. The only other two people I needed to get through to were Rosalie and Jasper, though Rosalie would be a bitch to get through to. She hadn't taken it as hard as Jasper and I also knew that, from reading her, that she couldn't care less. But it still irked her a bit. She still cared. Still, I wanted things to be right with every member of my family.

"So is he like, just going to hang out at your pad?" Alice asked, pulling away from me.

I couldn't keep back a smile at that. "Yeah, he is," I said. "But right now he's at La Push, talking with his father. He actually left his pack and formed his own."

"Impressive," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, though it's only him. I think he likes it that way."

"Well," she sighed. "When do I get to meet him?"

I smiled at her for saying that. I needed to hear it. "Whenever things are calm here. When everyone is well adjusted to the fact," I said.

"It should certainly be an interesting meeting."

"Edward, I really don't care who you spend your time with. Just leave out the details that no one wants to hear."

I raised my brows upon hearing Rosalie say this while she painted her nails.

"Don't look so surprised," she said. "I know plenty of Vampires that indulge in the same sex."

I cocked a brow. "You do?"

"Yes. Old friends," she said, giving me a quirky smile.

"Guess that leaves Jasper," I said.

"He'll come around."

I nodded, hoping that what she said was true. Unfortunately, Jasper had gone off hunting with Esme and Carlisle, and so I couldn't speak with him, though I also wanted to avoid him. It wasn't that he wasn't understanding. I think he just felt more cautious about the situation. But it wasn't just him being cautious that irked me. No one else knew but me, but the reason I had avoided Jasper and didn't want to talk to him much about it was because he craved the one thing that was mine: Jacob's blood.


	11. Eleven

**Chapter 11 – that same day**

**-Jacob-**

_"I love you Jacob."_

The chills went down my skin as I played that phrase over in my mind. I swallowed hard as I ran down the steps from my house, back at La Push, and toward the garage. I had talked to my dad, had straightened some things out. I hated leaving him like that, alone to fend for himself, but he also had Sam and the rest of the pack. Not to mention Sue and even Charlie, though Charlie didn't know about us being Wolves.

Dad didn't take it as hard as I thought he would, though now things would be different between us. I told him that I had separated from the pack and in all honesty, I think he didn't mind that part. I think that was the only thing that made it okay for him to let me go; because I had convinced him that I needed to find myself, who I was as a Wolf and as a person. He understood and so, after having one last meal with him, I gathered a lot of my stuff and packed a bag: clothes, wash stuff, pictures, snacks, and even some CD's.

I didn't tell him where I was going but I figured the rest of the pack knew. I hadn't really talked about Edward to dad; at least not enough for him to know that my current situation had to do with him, so I avoided talking about him earlier. I also told him that I didn't know when I would be back, but that I wouldn't be gone for too long.

When I got to the garage I kicked up the stand on my Harley, grabbed the handles, and wheeled it out onto the driveway. As I did so I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes to the side as I saw Quil and Embry walking my way. They must have heard that I was back in town.

"Hey, Jacob," Embry called. "Heading out already?"

"Yeah," I started, a bit hesitant. "I am."

"Hate to see you leave so soon. We were hoping you'd stay a while and hang out, you know?"

"I know," I hesitated again, all three of us coming to a stop as we faced one another. "I don't exactly think that would be wise right now. I haven't exactly been following the rules lately."

Embry sighed and Quil just looked down. "Listen, Jake, I'll be honest. Leaving the pack was..a bit stupid, but I'm sure Sam would be willing to have you back."

I just shook my head. "No, I can't. I can't come back. I'm on my own now. I've just made myself Alpha of my own lone pack."

He rubbed the back of his head and looked away, sighing. "It isn't about that Vampire is it?"

I swallowed hard and avoided his gaze. This would never be accepted here. That's why I had to leave. "No," I said.

"Right," he said, clearly not believing me.

"Listen," I said. "Quil, Embry, you can both think what you want, but I've made a decision here, and I'm going to stick with it. If you can't understand then I don't know what else to say. I suppose just stay away from me, because I'm not coming back."

I wheeled my Harley past them, intending to leave, right then. I just wanted to get out of there. With my back to them, I heard one of them turn.

"Hey Jake!" It was Quil who said it.

I turned my head to his voice, stopping.

"Good luck," he finished, a smile on his lips.

"Thanks," I said, smiling back. Embry still held a frown and I sighed softly before turning and revving the bike. Then I was off, leaving two of my friends behind, one of them a past close friend. Not anymore.

* * *

I didn't expect Edward to be back at the cabin but he was there when I got there, laying on the bed. I knocked lightly on the door, though he knew I was there.

He turned and stood up. "How did things go?" he asked.

"Okay," I said, nodding my head.

"Just okay?"

"Look, please don't read my mind right now. Or at least, if you are, don't tell me what I'm thinking," I said tiredly. I needed sleep and I wasn't in the mood to hear him saying things that I hadn't already told him.

"Okay," he said simply. "Want to tell me what happened then?"

I made my way toward him, my feet dragging the floor. "I don't feel like talking about right now."

He only nodded as we sat on the bed. I leaned my forehead against his shoulder and yawned, shaking my head to rid of my sleepiness.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" he said.

"I get sick of going to sleep and leaving you awake."

"I'll survive. I always do."

"But it gets on my nerves."

"Why?" he asked, a laugh in his voice.

"Because it just does."

"Maybe I should loosen you up a bit."

I cocked an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

"A massage."

"That would certainly be nice."

"Of course it would. I can massage your back too, if you want."

I raised both brows that time as what he meant suddenly clicked, and he laughed as I realized it. I laughed too, a little bit more than I would have, but considering I was tired, I let it come out, especially at the end of a stressful day.

"Well?" he asked.

"Let's start with my back," I said, and took off my shirt. He moved back against the pillows and I turned around, my back to him, and scooted against him.

Then his cold hands grabbed my shoulders and pressed against the knots that needed to be worked out. His fingers gave me chills, the way his hands moved against my muscles, and I closed my eyes against the tingle it gave me. He was like a damn masseuse. At the feel of his strong hands, I tensed my shoulders up and soon felt the wetness of his tongue on my back. That didn't last long.

"Edward," I sighed. Then my eyes shot open and I turned my face to the side so that he could hear me better. "Are you seriously getting hard?" I asked.

I felt him smile behind me. "Guilty," he said.

"Wow."

"Is it really that surprising? Just one look at you drives me wild."

"If you say so."

"I do."

And with that he wound his arms around me from behind and pulled me closer to him. Feeling him against me, with him already turned on, only contributed to my own erection. I pressed ass back against him and felt his hand move down to my dick. He rubbed it, through my pants, and I closed my eyes as I leaned my head back against his shoulder, which gave him access to my neck. He quickly took advantage and pressed his lips into the curve, keeping his hand moving on the spot that now had me moaning softly.

He seemed in a bit of a hurry because he wasted no time in undoing my pants, though he had his hand down my boxers before he even had my pants off. And hell, did it feel good. His hands were amazing. He knew how to make me feel good, that was for sure. Until he stopped.

"What are you doing?" I asked.


	12. Twelve

**Chapter 12 – **

**-Edward-**

"Turning you around," I replied, pushing Jacob up and then pulling his legs down roughly so that he landed on his back.

"So you wanna' play dirty, huh?" he asked.

I smiled darkly before pulling his pants all the way off, leaving him completely naked now.

"Take your shirt," he said.

"A bit eager aren't we?"

"You're taking too long."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're the one that asked for the back rub first."

"Just shut up and take your clothes off."

I managed to get my shirt off and one button undone on my pants before I bent down and took his erection in my mouth. He gasped when he felt my mouth close around him, moving my lips up and down slowly on his shaft.

"Damn Edward," he moaned.

I licked up his shaft and sucked at the tip, tasting the pre-cum there. He was so hard now, and long. Did he grow an inch? If so it didn't take away from anything.

"Yeah, baby, like that," he moaned, arching his back up off the bed.

I smiled when he said that. I loved when he called me names. I picked up speed with my mouth as I went down on him and he started grabbing at my hair, twisting his fingers in the tendrils.

"Suck it. Harder."

That was too much. I unzipped my pants and slid my hand down to my own erection, feeling the liquid already seeping out. I stroked it in time to sucking on him. I couldn't help but read his mind but his thoughts only consisted of my mouth on his dick. And with him moaning the way that he was distracted me anyway.

"Edward..Edward," he moaned, arching his back up and tugging lightly on my hair.

I suddenly stopped and looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Why did you stop?"

I answered by pulling off my pants, then I hovered over him, chest to chest, white on tan, ice on fire, Vampire on Wolf. I moved my erection against his and he closed his eyes against the touch. I placed my lips on the curve of his neck and licked his skin, sucking lightly down, making my way to his shoulder, across his chest, and back up to his neck. When my tongue sucked at the spot just under his chin, under his jaw, he grabbed me tightly and moaned loudly against me, burying his face into my neck. Our hips picked up speed and his fingernails ran down my back and to my ass. He squeezed my cheeks in his strong hands and I grunted into his ear, especially when he grinded against me.

Then, suddenly, he flipped me over roughly onto my back. I grunted as my head hit the mattress but that didn't slow him down. Instead, he climbed on top of me and continued grinding our hardened lengths together. Then he bent down and sucked at my neck ferociously. His hands grabbed at my hips and the friction between us sent out waves of pleasure through my body.  
"Jacob," I moaned. "Don't stop."

I wanted him to know that the feeling was great and that if he kept on going the way that he was that I would come soon. I couldn't help but moan as his hips bucked against mine hard, so hard in fact that the bed was rattling and hitting loud against the wall. I could feel his erection against mine and against my stomach.

He grabbed my arms and threw them back, holding my wrists firmly against the bed, while his hips bucked into mine. Both of us were moaning and moving fast but I felt the urge to suddenly take control.

With a sudden force I flipped him onto his back, how I had him before. He struggled against me, fighting to take control, but I grabbed his shoulders and forced them to the mattress. He eventually gave up, or so I thought. It was hard to tell, with him coming off the bed as much as he was. Either it felt really good or he just really wanted me on my back. His mind told me that it was pleasure. So did his mouth. The sounds coming from his throat only made my orgasm closer.

"Jacob," I grunted. Without thinking I grabbed my erection and pushed it inside him. It made him grit his teeth but he loved it. I could tell just by looking at him.

He grabbed my ass and helped me thrust faster into him, his hands burning themselves into my skin. I buried my face into his shoulder and thrusted fast, the bed shaking noisily. I was close, just seconds away, but I wanted him to come with me. I sat up, still thrusting, and grabbed his dick. I stroked it fast as I felt my peak nearing.

"I'm coming," I said, suddenly grunting and breathing hard as I emptied my load into his body.

My orgasm sent him into his own. His back arched off the bed as he came onto his stomach. "Fuck!" he yelled, his eyes shut tight.

With that final spasm of pleasure he collapsed, suddenly drained and exhausted. His breathing was raspy and uneven. I could see his chest moving up and down as he breathed heavily. I was still sitting up, my eyes half open as I looked down at the mess we had created. I reached down with my right arm and touched his face, then narrowed my eyes.

"Are you sweating?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, trying to catch his breath, his eyes closed.

I arched my brows.

"Don't be so surprised," he said. "I am human after all."

I smiled down at him. He was amazing. "I suppose we could both use a shower now," I said.

"Don't work me too hard. I may be strong but I am still human."

"I'm aware of that," I said, wiping the hot sweat from his brow.

"Sometimes this drains me and it's been a long day."

I considered what he meant and understood. "I promise I won't make you do anything else tonight. Not even in the shower."

"That's what scares me," he said, his eyes still closed. "You can promise it but I can't."


	13. Thirteen

A/N: Alright, MAJOR change to this chapter, but after I read this and the chapters after it really turned me off and I actually laughed. I didn't like it at all. A year will do that to you - you come back, see what you've written, and don't like it. So all of a sudden, as I was editing this chapter, it came to me, something new that actually goes along with the plot. At the end of this chapter you'll know what I'm talking about. I don't think this change will hurt anyone, especially if you like the fic anyway. Anyway, thanks for reading =]

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Monday, December 11th, 2006**

**-Jacob-**

I sat on the edge of the bed with my head in my hands. I was confused and beginning to have second thoughts. Had I really sacrificed everything that I loved and owned just to be with Edward? A Vampire? Reality hit me when Edward said that I should meet his family. I felt that human part of me burning with nervousness, with tension and doubt. And he didn't even leave me any time to answer. Within a few minutes I would be on my way to his house, to meet his family.

I had only left La Push permanently a week ago now. It got boring quick so I usually went to town to do things. There wasn't much there either. What did I expect where we lived? I had also bought a few things for us to do so that I wouldn't grow bored, like card games and stuff.

Edward seemed almost too perfect. He liked the same music that I did, enjoyed playing games, liked playing sports, and even shared or at least understood any kind of beliefs that I had. Sometimes it was a relief, but other times it got kind of dull. Did I really want to spend the rest of my life this way? Living a dull life with a vampire? A guy at that? Edward wasn't dull, our lifestyle we were building was.

I shook my head as I jumped to my feet and into the main room. "Edward, I don't think this is going to work," I said as I came through the doorway, stopping mid-sentence. He was no where to be found.

"What?" he asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"I, um, think you know," I said, referring to meeting his family.

"Then don't go," he said.

He seemed a bit tense himself, upset almost. I rolled my eyes and clenched my jaw as I realized he'd been reading my thoughts just a few seconds ago. Damn leech.

He gave me a deadly look and I just shrugged, giving him a smart ass look back. His response was a sigh, followed with heavy trudging out the door.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I asked, following after him.

He stopped short as I stood in the doorway, and crossed his arms, his back to me.

"You know I can read what you're thinking. If you don't want to be with me then just say so now so I don't totally ruin the rest of my eternal, damn life."

"Hey! This isn't all _my_ fault!" I snapped.

"You're the one having doubts!" he yelled, turning around. His face was dead serious.

"Oh yeah? Alright fine. So you mean to tell me that you haven't had one shred of doubt since we've been together?"

At that he relaxed and straightened up. "Of course I've had doubts," he sighed. "But I had made up my mind when I told you I loved you."

I closed my eyes at hearing him say it.

"What?" he said, a bit harshly.

"Look, just calm down, Edward. You're acting like a damn, hysterical school girl."

He shook his head and looked away..

"Listen," I said. "All I'm saying is that I've been thinking deeply, and..," I searched for the words, unable to finish.

"And? And what? I get it, you're an indecisive, bi-polar, human."

"Bi-polar?" I asked, my eyes raised.

"Yes. Do you not know how many times a day you're mood changes like 'that'?" he said, snapping his fingers on the last word.

I rubbed my face with my hands. "You know what, just forget I said anything."

"No, finish this," he said, moving in close to me until we were almost touching.

I looked down and shook my head. "You know, Edward, you think I'm the one with the problems, but you're the one who's obsessed."

He glared at me, our eyes level with each other, before he spoke. "So that's what it is then?" he asked. "You think I'm just some obsessive freak who thinks he has to have you to go on living?"

"From what you've told me..yeah," I said, nodding my head, my face innocent.

"Well, I thought that you felt the same way."

"I do. I did."

He closed his eyes. "You do or did? Which one is it?"

I sighed, thinking of the first night I finally decided to stay with him. So much had raced through my mind since then. So much that I had tried to keep from him that he'd probably seen. I really wanted to be with him, but I couldn't help but think that maybe this was a mistake. I didn't want to hurt him if something happened, like imprinting.

"Say it," he demanded.

"I do," I sighed.

"Jacob," he started. "You can't just stop this because you're afraid of hurting me."

I shook my head and looked down.

"You'd hurt me more if you left right now." He paused for a moment, as if considering. "But the decision is yours."

I raised my brows at that, and my heart sank when he took a step back from me.

"I can't force you to stay," he continued. "But I wish you would. I also wish you had told me about these feelings earlier."

"I know. I guess I just..didn't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt myself either, but I'm already in too deep."

"We don't have to stay here."

"Where else would we go? No where else is free."

"You don't have to worry about money. I'll take care of you. But I've been thinking."

"Thinking what?" I asked, curious.

"About maybe getting out of here. Maybe moving to Seattle."

I looked down. The city life was something I had desired to experience for a long time. Any doubts I had before was slowly turning away. "Where would we live?" I asked.

"I don't know, an apartment?"

I smiled, considering the option. "I do want to be with you, Edward. I guess I just think too much about stuff sometimes. I don't know." I kicked a rock with my shoe.

"Just do what _you_ want, Jacob. I can't make you choose."

He moved to make his way back into the cabin, but as he passed me I stopped him. "I want to stay," I said. "With you."

He gave me a crooked smile and leaned in to kiss me, but something in the trees stopped us short. In an instant his smile turned to a frown and his eyes widened.

"Edward?" I started. "What's wrong?"

"He's here," he whispered.

"Who?"

He turned to look at me, then averted his eyes to my neck. I touched the scar there and it suddenly hit me. The Vampire that had bitten me that night was nearby.

Edward nodded his head, confirming what I knew.

"It's two against one," I said. "He's no match for us."

"Shut-up, Jacob, he's watching us."

No sooner had Edward finished his sentence, an older looking man emerged from the trees. He was tall, pasty, ugly. The partial gray in his hair told me that he had been much older than Edward when he was changed. I hadn't seen him that night he had bitten me, but now he was in full view. The one who had left me to die was before me.

"Evening, gentleman," he said, his voice smooth.

It was my instinct bare my teeth so I did, out of anger. He deserved to die. Edward growled low beside me, trying to keep me calm.

The man suddenly sniffed the air and looked at me. "I know that scent," he said. "I thought it was long gone by now. But, I suppose it survived." He looked at Edward when he said this.

_Edward, what do we do?_ I said in my mind, but he didn't respond. He was too focused on the Vampire in front of him, or either he didn't know what to do.

"A Wolf and a Vampire," the man continued. "How fitting. And you both reek of each other. It's hard to make out his scent."

"What do you want?" Edward suddenly asked.

The man chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll ask your permission this time. I would like to offer you a trade."

"What?" Edward asked.

"_Him_, in exchange for five grand."

"**No**." Edward said the word so loudly that the man frowned.

"Don't tell me that you're wanting him all for yourself? Can't we share? His blood is sweet, after all. I would know, I've tasted it."

I growled at that and took a step forward, but Edward stopped me with his arm.

The man only laughed. "How amusing, to have such a protective-" He stopped short and narrowed his eyes. "Ah, I see. So this isn't about blood. I must say, this is very peculiar indeed."

"You're wasting out time," Edward said. "Leave."

"Tsk tsk, no, you're only wasting _my_ time. I want him." The man took a step forward and I reacted by backing up. If I was going to phase, I needed room.

"He is not yours," Edward said.

I heard the man growl and saw him move his arm toward me quickly. Something weird happened during that time. I seemed to have blacked out, if only for a few seconds, because the next I knew I found myself lying on the ground, face first, gasping for air. I shook my head a few times, my vision blurry. What the hell had just happened?

When I looked over I saw Edward and the other Vampire fighting. Dammit, I needed to help him, but as I tried to stand my legs gave out from under me. I needed to phase, I needed to help him, but I couldn't. I could only stand on my knees, unable to move. What was wrong with me?

That's when it hit me. Whatever that Vampire had just done to me had done the same thing to me two months ago. I remembered now, remembered how he had won. He had managed to knock me down that night, just like right now, and whatever he had done had somehow drained me of my energy, had sort of paralyzed me momentarily.

I tried to yell but I couldn't. Everything looked blurry and it was only getting worse. I heard a voice as I wavered on the line of consciousness, a voice that was different, female.

"Edward!" came the angelic voice again.

The last thing I saw before I passed out was the Vampire that had won again.


	14. Fourteen

**Chapter 14 – that night **

**-Edward-**

"So does this happen on a daily basis?" Emmett asked, his face full of curiosity.

I rolled my eyes at his sarcastic nature. "No."

"Alice said he could heal on his own."

"Yeah well, the head takes a longer time healing than anything else." I closed my eyes against the image. The other Vampire had knocked him down so forcibly that it had managed to hurt him. I shuddered to think what could have happened had I not been there.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Edward. He'll be fine."

"I can't read his thoughts," I said, my arms crossed. I looked across the room and into the hallway at the closed door. Behind it was my own room, in my family's house. I put my face in my hands, sliding my fingers through my hair, and growled.

"Edward, calm down," Emmett said.

"Emmett, I slipped up." I looked up, my face distraught. "I was too distracted, and couldn't protect him. He could've died."

"But he didn't."

"But he could have. If I had known that that bastard had a fucking radial wave I would've been better prepared. Knocking Jacob out of the picture put us both in danger. I was too focused on him being hurt. It made me weak."

At that he didn't know what to say. And I didn't expect him to. I suddenly jumped up from my chair and paced the floor. I couldn't take it any longer. I needed to see him. The waiting was driving me insane. As I made my way through the door, though, Carlisle was making his way out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

I stood in front of him like a child who had done something wrong, waiting for him to speak.

"He's fine, Edward," he assured.

"Yeah," I started. "He'll be fine physically."

"His mentality is fine, too."

I looked down and shook my head.

He smiled and patted my shoulder. "Don't let this get you down. He'll be fine."

"Alice said she wanted to talk with you," Emmett said, turning to me.

"She's coming now. You can go," I said, seeing her come up the stairs. "Thank-you, Carlisle," I said.

Carlisle hugged me and Emmett punched me lightly on the shoulder before they both left. Just as they did Alice came through the doorway. I smiled at her as she shut the door and stood in front of me.

"So how is he?" she asked.

"Haven't checked yet," I sighed. "After this he's going to hate me."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because he got attacked by a Vampire, the same one even. He'll probably see me as the same."

"I don't think he will, Edward."

I just shook my head. "You know, before it all happened he had just told me that he was having doubts about us. But right before he told me he'd stay with me. He's so indecisive," I said, a laugh in my voice.

"And?" she said.

I looked over at her. "And what?"

"Has he said he loves you?"

"No, at least not openly."

"Then what are you fretting about? What happened was an accident, Edward. If he at least cares for you he won't hate you. He knows it wasn't your fault."

"Right," I said. "That's why he's the one passed out on the bed."

"Edward, you're missing the point," she said, sighing. "What I'm trying to say is that, no matter who you are, a relationship is a hard thing to keep up. There'll be fights, doubts, and heartaches. The main thing you have to keep in mind is this: are you willing to sacrifice something for the person you love?"

"I would give my own life for him," I said quickly.

"But would you give up your relationship?"

"I told him it was his decision if he wanted to leave, but that it would hurt us both."

"But you would keep on living, wouldn't you?"

I closed my eyes against her words. "As eternal as our lives are, Alice, I really hate to be lead on for months and then just dropped like shit for the rest of my damned life."

"Would you honestly expect him, as young as he is, to stay with you forever?"

"He can't age. Why not?"

"Because people grow apart."

"You and Jasper haven't. Rosalie and Emmett seem to be doing fine. Look at Carlisle and Esme. What about them?"

"Good," she said. "Now compare Vampires to Werewolves."

"Shape-shifters."

"Whatever. Do you want me to tell you what's going to happen in a few hours or not?"

I looked over at her and looked her innocently in the eyes. "All I have to do is read your mind."

"You can read but do you know which vision is true?" she asked.

"What?"

"It's simple really. See, I've concocted a few different thoughts on what will happen with you two. My real vision is in there somewhere. If you can find it, lucky you. Now, are you going to let me continue so that I can tell you which one is true?"

I pursed my lips. "Fine."

Like I was saying. Compare yourself to Jacob. You're a Vampire and he's a _Shape-shifter_. The two of you together, with the plus of you both being males, equals out to two unnaturally strong, stubborn, conflicting guys. But now look at just Jacob. He's human, Edward. Sometimes you don't realize that."

"Yes, I do," I said. "I understand just how human he is, just from what happened today."

"Then you realize that he won't hate you."

I looked over at her, my hands on my head, unsure of what to say.

"He doesn't hate you, Edward," Alice continued. "And he won't. In fact, he'll be dying to see you."

I sighed in relief, sliding my hands through my hair. I looked at the bedroom door and made my way toward it.

"Edward?" Alice asked, a bit tense at what I was doing.

"It's okay," I said. "I just want to check on him."

"I'll be right here."

It was her sister mode. If I needed her I would call for her. Right now, I just needed to see him.


	15. Fifteen

**Chapter 15 – that night**

**-Jacob-**

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you. Strange what desire will make foolish people do. I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you, and I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you._

Flames, hot and suffocating, engulf me. It tears at my flesh, stripping away my mold. My body is exposed, muscles and tendons, blood and vessels. My insides are on fire, alive with heat and fire, alive with function. My pumping heart is beating rapidly, but it's cold, like ice, though my body is enflamed.

_ I don't want to fall in love, with you._

You're standing, surrounded by trees. I feel the intense heat at my neck. I fall away, only to feel you on top of me, kissing, no, sucking at the wound, sucking out the heat.

_What a wicked game you play, to make me feel this way. What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you._

You're lying next to me, our bodies naked against crumpled sheets. Ice and fire, heat and cold. I feel your lips on mine.

_What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way. What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you._

You tell me you love me but I don't say anything back. Instead I walk away, only to come back, giving you hope of staying with you. You're happy.

_I don't want to fall in love._

I tear at your flesh, ripping your skin, exposing your insides just as I had done to myself. Your muscles, tendons, arteries; everything is there, but it's cold, dead, not decaying but unused. But your pumping heart is on fire, beating calmly as I reach to touch it. It's hot and engulfed in flame.

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you. Strange what desire will make foolish people do. I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you, and I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you._

My mind was hazy and clouded, but I could smell my surroundings. I was somewhere new but it smelled like Edward; it took me a while to open my eyes to see where I was. As soon as I did, my vision blurred slightly. It took a couple of blinks to readjust to the moonlight pouring in through the window. On top of it all, my neck was hurting and my head was throbbing. When I looked around the room I immediately realized it wasn't the cabin. It looked more like a room in someone's house, but it was big and smelled like the one person I wanted to see.

Edward.

His name came to me and I wondered where he was. Had he put me in this bed? I closed my eyes and sighed. His smell was strong in the room. It was almost like he was in it with me. It was too dark to see everything, but I wanted him a lot, especially since I had no idea where I was. I couldn't help but feel tired, though. What the hell happened earlier? I needed him.

With that last thought I felt a hand, icy and cold, touch mine gently. The fingers were long, like his, and the thumb made soft circles on my skin. Reassurance.

I didn't want to ask questions. I didn't even want answers. Things were too hazy at the moment. Instead I clenched his hand in mine before drifting off to sleep again, but not before I felt a soft kiss on my fingers.

* * *

When I woke, I felt like I had only been sleeping about five minutes. My mind was more clear so I attempted to sit up. When I did, my head swayed and the scar at my neck throbbed. I noticed how starched my throat was but I didn't want to move. Everything that had happened suddenly flooded back to me. The Vampire and Edward, fighting. The prick had knocked me down without even touching me. I felt weak.

The door suddenly opened and a girl walked in; light, small, petite, and cute, but she smelled a bit like Edward. I knew she was a Vampire and I wondered if it was Alice.

"Hello," she said, handing me a glass of juice, but keeping her distance.

"Hi," I said, unenthusiastically.

"I'm Alice," she said.

"Jacob," I said, taking a sip of orange juice, scrunching my face at the sour taste.

"How are you feeling?"

"Um," I started. "Odd."

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't know where the hell I am" I said, scratching my head.

I felt the bed move slightly and I looked over to see her sitting on the edge in front of me.

"You're at our humble home," she started. "Edward's downstairs, waiting for you to wake up, but I wanted to talk to you first."

"Okay?" I said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Look, I just want to know if you guys are for real. I mean, you left your pack and he wants to move away. Is it all really worth it?"

"Maybe _you_ think it's not worth it."

"Perhaps you're right" she said curtly. "Actually, I_ know_ it is."

"You seem pretty sure of yourself."

"I've already seen the outcome."

"Great, another mind reader. Just what I need." I took another sip of juice.

"No," she said. "I only see the flashes of what's to come. But I won't tell you what I see. That would be spoiling it."

"Wouldn't want that now would we?" I said sarcastically.

She gave me a smile before getting up and making her way to the door.

"I'm leaving," she said. "So you and Edward can be alone. I don't want to get in the way. I just wanted to make sure that you were worthy enough for my brother."

"Gee thanks, Alice," I said, yet again sarcastically.

"Don't mention it," she said, then she was gone. I noted the disguised sarcasm within her own voice as well.

Not long after she had left the door shut and locked. I looked up, a bit confused, only to see Edward leaning on the door. I smiled, though I was unsure of what was going on.

"Jacob," he started, making his way toward me. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I said. "Would be even better if you told me what the hell is going on."


	16. Sixteen

**Chapter 16 - Tuesday, December 12th, 2006**

**-Edward-**

I sat on the bed and took his hand in mine, trying to figure out what exactly he was confused about. "That Vampire hit you with some kind of..wave."

Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"It's like a mental power. Invisible force that was so strong it knocked you down. In your case it knocked you out."

"I saw you fighting him. I wanted to help, but I couldn't. I feel like a weak link in the chain."

"Don't say that. It could've knocked me down, too. I was lucky to have dodged his attack. We weren't prepared. In fact, if everyone hadn't of showed up I probably wouldn't have made it."

"You're lying."

"Yeah, a bit." I smiled and kissed his fingers.

"You were in here last night," he said. "I felt you grab my hand."

I nodded my head. "Well, you're in my room. The least I could do for someone I love."

He looked down. "Thanks, Edward. I mean, a Wolf in a house full of Vampires. I'm outnumbered now."

"Yeah, but these you can trust." I paused. "I hope you can still trust me."

He raised his brows, a bit surprised. "Why the hell wouldn't I? Edward, you saved my ass back there."

"I was afraid you'd think of me like _him_, some blood-lusting leech."

"Hey," he started. "Don't you ever say that again, you hear me?"

I smiled. "You sure have changed, Jacob Black."

"Is that bad?"

"Not at all," I said, bending down to kiss him. Then I moved to sit beside him against the pillow.

"Hey um," he started. "I'm sorry about all the stuff I said about doubts."

"That's in the past, Jacob. We already talked about it."

"I know. I just wanted you to know for sure that I'm not going to leave you.

I thought to humor him. "Why?"

"Because."

"Any real reason?"

Silence.  
"Lust maybe?" I asked.

"No," he said, shaking his head, not looking at me.

"Then what?" He was fighting back the answer but my heart, if it could beat, seemed to suddenly flutter.

"Because," he hesitated. "Because I love you."

Something crashed down within me, a barrier broken. I almost felt overwhelmed with an emotion I could hardly fathom and the sensation brought me a mixture of happiness and anxiety. I couldn't say anything, only stood frozen in place, until I felt his hand on my waist, then his lips on mine.

I got that certain feeling below when he kissed me, especially when he moved my shirt up with his hands. Feeling his lips on my skin was a sensation I could relish in all day long. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. He felt dominate at the moment. I figured it had to be because of what happened earlier. Despite what I said he still felt weak. He wanted to show me just how manly he could be now.

His hands moved to my lower back and smoothed their way over my skin. Straightening my neck now, I dug my fingers into his short, dark hair. I made a slight noise in my chest when I felt his tongue slide against my white skin but grunted in disappointment when he backed away. Within a few seconds he had pushed me on my back against the mattress, his lips sucking at my neck.

"Ever wonder how it feels to be bitten by a human while being a Vampire?" he asked, his voice a bit hoarse.

My brows shot up at that and my voice cracked as I felt his tongue wet on my skin. "No," I confessed.

I laughed softly when he bit me, a bit hard, on my neck. Of course it felt almost like a pinch. With both of our strength being almost equal, it was easy to actually make one another feel pain. Not a moment later he was tugging on my shirt.

"Take it off," he said, pulling it up.

"Jacob," I said, pulling my shirt up over my head. "I really want us to talk."

"More play, less talk," he said, crushing his lips to mine again.

"Jacob," I said as he undid my pants.

"Shut up, Edward, we can talk after this."

"You're a horny dog," I said.

"And you're my bitch so play along."


	17. Seventeen

**Chapter 17 – that night**

**-Jacob-**

I smelled Seth nearby as I stood outside the Cullens' house. They were an odd bunch and I didn't like all of them. Maybe it was because they were Vampires. That Wolf part of me still wanted to avoid them. But I knew that I could trust them, except for the one that walked out of the room when he met me – Jasper, I think he said was his name.

The pack back at La Push had probably gotten news about the Vampire again. Knowing Sam, he probably sent Seth out to check on me. I sighed as I stared at the edge of the trees. "Come on out, Seth," I said.

There was a rustle, then a grunt, then I saw him emerge from the dark. "How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"Your smell. I can tell a Wolf from a Vampire any day."

He came closer to me but stopped when he was a few inches away, looking up at the house.

"They aren't going to come out here or anything," I said. "And they won't bite."

He smiled and looked down. "We wanted to see if everything was okay," he started. "We picked up the Vampire's scent again and Sam got a bad feeling. Everything okay?"

"Yeah," I said, careful not to mention the accident that had happened earlier. It was embarrassing anyway. He didn't need to know. It would only put Sam and the rest of the pack on alert and they would come looking for me. It would only start a war. "We smelled him too. Some of the Cullens had gone after his trail earlier, but they lost him."

Seth nodded. "The Cullens," he stated. "That who you're staying with?"

"No," I retorted. "Just momentarily. I was..I was thinking about moving to the city."

He pondered a moment. "Seattle?"

"Yeah."

"With..him, right?"

"Edward."

"That's his name."

"Yeah," I started, and looked down. "Look, Seth, I'm sorry about everything. I guess I just wasn't happy with the pack. I wasn't happy at La Push. I mean, I don't really know what I'm trying to say. I just hope we're still friends."

"You know we are, Jake. I know things can get a little..hectic. We grow up like we're family, but even your family can get under your skin eventually."

I nodded and averted my eyes toward him. "Thanks."

He smiled. "No problem, man."

At that moment something hit me, something strong in my face. A scent that was all too familiar now. The Vampire was back. He was close by, perhaps in the forest. I narrowed my eyes and scanned the line of trees around us.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked.

"It's him," I whispered. "The bloodsucker that bit me before. He's here."

"Where?" Seth asked, his voice low. "I can't pick out his scent."

I willed myself to not think about it so that Edward wouldn't come outside. I tried hard to block it from my mind, but I couldn't. I couldn't give him the chance to come and help me. I had to do this on my own, had to fight the damn bloodsucker myself. "I have to go after him," I said to Seth.

"I'll go with you," he said.

"I don't want you to risk it, Seth, this guy has mind abilities."

"I can take him, we both can."

"I said the same before." I shook my head at the memory. I couldn't stop Seth from going with me but I had to do this alone, too, without Edward. I wasn't weak, I could do it. Besides that, the Vampire was after _me_. I would be the perfect bait to lure him in.

Seth was growing nervous beside me. I pondered over what to do, until something hit me.

"I've got an idea," I said. "Come on." I started into a run toward the forest, away from the scent nearby, but I knew that he would follow us. And that was the whole idea. We just had to lure him in.


	18. Eighteen

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter being short. I'm nearing the end of this story. Only two chapters left! You've all been such great fans from the beginning.**

* * *

**Chapter 18 **

**-Edward-**

He was being an idiot, but I didn't blame him for going after the Vampire. Jacob's scent was strong as I made my way through the trees and his mind was raging with anger. He was telling me not to follow him in his mind, but I wasn't dumb. He needed backup. Seth wasn't enough. He just couldn't do it alone.

I slowed down when I sensed them nearby, in a clearing not too far away. Jacob was in his wolf form, and so was Seth. They were confronting the Vampire. I had told everyone back at the house that I was going after Jacob, and they were to follow me after a few minutes, so as not to startle the other Vampire.

I felt a force and heard him react in a way that had angered and hurt him, so I quickly made my way forward until I got to the clearing. That's when I collided with him, with the Vampire. He hadn't seen me coming, but now me and Seth both were on him. I noticed Jacob had composed himself and was growling now. He wanted us off him. He wanted to finish the Vampire himself.

Before I could even register Jacob's last thought, I was knocked onto the ground by an invisible force, the force from the Vampire's mind. We needed backup, and now. I could hear Alice, not far from us now. She would be there within twenty seconds, with everyone else. The Vampire would be outnumbered.

_Shit_, I growled to myself, and jumped to my feet. Jacob was fighting the Vampire now, had his arm locked snuggly in his jaw. The Vampire was hissing, yelling, but he was also on his knees. Seth had pinned him down onto the ground. The two of them were ripping him apart, all on their own. I was shocked, unable to move. It was happening before my very eyes, even as Alice and the others joined my side.

As the others gathered around me we waited, standing and watching the scene before us, Jacob and Seth finally removed themselves from the Vampire, and backed away.

Jacob looked at me, his eyes just as brown as his human form, and spoke to me in my mind. _'Now you can finish him!'_ he seethed.

I only nodded and took a step forward. The Vampire was on the ground, an arm and leg dismembered beside him on the brown grass. This would be the last time he would ever harass us, or crave Jacob's blood, again.


	19. Nineteen

**Chapter 19 – Thursday, December 14****th****, 2006**

**-Jacob-**

"I can't believe they actually met," I said as I sat down on the bed in the cabin.

"Probably the first and last time, too," Edward replied.

"I knew Sam wouldn't go for it," I sighed. "But I don't care."

"At least your dad came."

"Yeah, it was weird, you know, our families meeting like that. Wolves and Vampires. I mean, it was just really awkward."

"It's over now."

I looked over at Edward as he unbuttoned his shirt and cast my eyes down. I gritted my teeth and the heat flushed to my face. Both our families knew we were alone out here now. They knew we were an item, knew we slept together, and now knew that we wanted to move away. It had all been so embarrassing too. I had been glad when it was over.

Edward tightened his jaw when I looked up at him. No doubt he was wanting to reply to my thoughts or what I was feeling, but knew better. I closed my eyes and laid down on my back, thinking about everything that was going to change.

"Edward," I started. "Do you think I've imprinted on you?"

I heard him pause, then make his way to me. The bed shifted under his weight; when I opened my eyes I saw him sitting on the edge with his hands on his knees. "I don't know," he replied. "I think that when it happens you'll just know. You won't have to ask."

"But maybe I imprinted on you though you're a guy, and it was just confusing to me at first. I didn't know how to take it."

He turned his head and looked into my eyes. "I can only hope that's true, but something just doesn't fit. I don't feel like you've imprinted on me, Jacob."

"Well, whoever it is better stay the hell away from me."

"Why is that?"

"Because I love you."

He smiled and looked away. That was the second time I had told him and I could tell from his face that he liked it.

"You're amazing, Jacob Black," he whispered.

I smiled crookedly and looked down. "So..Seattle then?"

"Only if you're for it."

"You know I am. I'm actually looking forward to it."

"One thing, though."

"What's that?" I asked, a bit curious.

"You have to go back to school."

I laughed lightly and looked away, but nodded. "Okay," I said. "I'll do it, but only for you."

He smiled and that made my insides melt. Things were finally pulling together and for once I didn't mind.


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: **Here is the end of the story, finally. It may be a bit different from what you all were expecting but I am completely tired of writing this fic. It was fun while it lasted and I thank you guys for reading it. Thanks so much everyone, I owe it all to you guys! I ended it with Jacob's point of view since that is how the story started out, in his view.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Epilogue – Saturday, March 10****th**** 2007**

**-Jacob-**

I couldn't believe it, even as I stared at all the boxes still sitting on the floor. We had made it to an apartment in Seattle, and a decent one at that. I had told Edward on our way to the city that it would be weird actually living my life with a Vampire; of course he had told me it would be weird living with a Wolf and human.

The only thing that scared me was possibly imprinting. I knew that I hadn't imprinted on Edward. From what the other guys had told me, I was supposed to feel way different. But if it happened I could always kill whoever I imprinted on.

Edward growled loudly from one of the rooms. I guess he didn't like that thought, but who could blame him? He didn't like killing innocents. Neither did I, but I was still capable of doing it.

Things would be different, but a lot would still be the same. Seth and Leah also left the reserve and moved somewhere close to Seattle. They were part of my pack now and we went out often to track down hostile Vampires. Phasing was a good thing, too; I didn't want to age. I would be going out with them soon, while Edward hunted with the Cullens.

"Edward," I called, wondering what the hell he was doing. "I'm about to go."

I heard him shuffle then make his way quietly down the hallway. "Already?"

"Yeah, I gotta ride the bike. Remember?"

"I keep forgetting you can't just run through the city on four legs."

"Yeah, but it makes me feel normal riding."

"You'll never be normal."

I smirked and crossed my arms. "Neither will you."

He smiled and embraced me tightly. "Be careful."

I rolled my eyes. God, he was seriously starting to sound like a mother."

"I worry about you in this big city, alright?"

"I'm not a baby, Edward, I think I can make it."

"I know," he said, looking down.

Then it clicked with me. _Imprinting_. No matter what he said to me about being okay with it, I knew he wasn't. We had moved to a big city, which made it more likely to meet that special someone. "I told you I'd kill whoever I imprinted on."

"You didn't tell me that."

"I might as well have, with you listening in on me."

He looked down and smiled wryly. "You know me well."

"I do..I'll see you in a couple days."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

We hugged one more time and kissed lightly on the lips. Then I turned and made my way for the door. I grabbed my small backpack on the way out and opened the door.

I stopped short when the door was halfway open and turned around. "Hey Edward," I started.

"Yeah?" he asked, his hands in his pockets, his face a bit down.

"I'm glad you found me that night."

He smiled, his face suddenly bright and full of life. "Me too."  
I waved him goodbye and closed the door behind me. We were starting anew. The road ahead was dim, but it was sure. And even though a lot of things scared me, like imprinting, I knew one thing for sure; one thing that made my heart flutter, that made me feel alive.

He would always be there.


End file.
